


Schicksalsschlag

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Leben der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindheit, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Love, bewaffneter Überfall
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich könnte nicht … ich dachte …“, stammelte er und dieser Schmerz in seiner Stimmezerriss mir beinahe das Herz.„Es wird alles wieder gut, ich will jetzt nur schlafen“, sagte ich und hörte Gabriel seufzen.Natürlich wollte ich ihn in meiner Nähe haben, aber in diesem Augenblick ertrug ich seine Nähe nicht.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_‚Warum kann ich meine Augen nicht aufmachen? Warum ist alles schwarz?‘_

Ich wollte mich aufsetzen und ein Schmerz durchzuckte mich, der mir die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

_‚Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Warum kann ich nichts sehen?‘_

Als ich meinen rechten Arm bewegen wollte, zuckte ich leicht zusammen. Mit meiner anderen Hand versuchte ich etwas zu ertasten. Und wieder dieser stechende Schmerz in meinem Bauch.

 _‚Was ist das? Eine Nadel in meiner Hand?_ _Mädchen mach die Augen auf!‘_

Ich versuchte es, ich scheiterte. Dann tastete ich zu meinem Gesicht.

_‚Hat man mir meine Augen zugeklebt? Warum?‘_

Wieder ein scharfes Brennen und ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

_‚Verdammte Scheiße. Wo bin ich hier? In der Hölle?‘_

Ich stöhnte leicht, teils vor Erleichterung, teils vor Schmerz, als ich mit meinem Finger ins Auge piektse.

_‚Ok, meine Augen sind offen, warum zur Hölle kann ich nichts sehen? Was ist passiert?‘_

Mein Herzschlag erhöhte sich, das hörte ich am Piepsen des Monitors. Jetzt war es an der Zeit in leichte Panik zu verfallen.

 _‚Bin ich alleine? Warum ist niemand hier? Wo ist Gabriel?_ _Verdammte Scheiße, ich kann nichts sehen, warum hilft mir keiner?‘_

Krampfhaft versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, was passiert war, aber alles war schwarz.

Wieder dieser stechende Schmerz. Ich lag in einem Bett, eine Nadel in meiner Hand und ein piepsender Monitor. Alles tat mir weh, also wenn ich eins und eins zusammenzählte …

Ich war im Krankenhaus.

_‚Warum?‘_

„Großer Gott Honey, du bist endlich wach“, hörte ich plötzlich Gabriels Stimme und er ergriff meine Hand.

_‚Witzbold. Ich würde dich sehen, wenn ich wach wäre, ich kann es aber nicht, also schlafe ich‘_

Das Bett senkte sich, als sich Gabriel setzte und mir sanft durch die Haare strich. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen.

_‚Vielleicht muss ich meine Augen nur auswaschen?‘_

„Gabriel, ich kann nichts sehen“, murmelte ich.

„Was?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ich sehe nichts“, antwortete ich und die Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht.

„Ich … warte, ich hole einen Arzt“, flüsterte er und küsste meine Stirn.

_‚Nicht weggehen, ich brauche dich!‘_

Und wieder dieser Schmerz, der mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

„Mrs. ****, ich bin Dr. Nolan, Ihr behandelnder Arzt“, sagte auf einmal eine Stimme neben mir.

„Was ist passiert? Warum kann ich nichts sehen?“, fragte mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sie wurden vor drei Tagen mit einer Schußverletzung eingeliefert, sie haben viel Blut verloren, es geht Ihnen den Umständen entsprechend gut“, sagte er ruhig.

_‚Ok. Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Welche Umstände?‘_

Soweit ich ertasten konnte, war mein Gesicht unverletzt. Der Arzt erzählte mir irgendetwas von einer Bauchverletzung, von einem Überfall … Ich schüttelte den Kopf, denn es drehte sich plötzlich alles und ich sank tiefer in das Kissen zurück. 

„Woran können Sie sich erinnern?“, fragte der Arzt.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht.“

Ich wollte auch nicht nachdenken, mein Kopf zerplatzte beinahe.

„Der Ursache ihrer Erblindung werden wir auf den Grund gehen, wir haben Sie durchgecheckt und noch nichts gefunden. Es kann sein, dass sich Blut gelöst hat und ins Gehirn gewandert ist und dort eine Schwellung verursacht, oder ein Gefäß verstopft hat. Bitte machen Sie sich keine allzu großen Sorgen, es bedeutet noch nichts, es kann sein, dass es nur vorübergehen ist und dass die Blindheit durch den Schock ausgelöst wurde“, erwiderte der Arzt sachlich aber freundlich und legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter, „bitte ruhen Sie sich aus, ich werde später wieder nach Ihnen sehen. Kopf hoch.“

Der Arzt ging und Gabriel streichelte vorsichtig meine Hand.

„War … ich bewusstlos?“, fragte ich einige Augenblicke später.

„Ja … drei Tage“, antwortete Gabriel leise und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange.

Ich war vor knapp einem halben Jahr in der gleichen Situation und wusste, wie sich Gabriel fühlte.

Wie gerne würde ich sein Gesicht sehen, aber ich spüre es. Ich spüre seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung und es tat mir fast noch mehr weh als mein Bauch.

„Erzähl mir was passiert ist“, flüsterte ich und drückte seine Hand.

„Du lebst, das ist das Allerwichtigste. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe, wir reden ein anderes Mal.“

Ich nickte, denn ich war unglaublich müde. Und ich wusste, dass Gabriel wahrscheinlich die letzten Tage auch nicht viel geschlafen hatte.

„Wie spät ist es?“

„Sechs Uhr abends.“

„Geh nach Hause, versuch zu schlafen“, flüsterte ich.

„Ich werde nicht weggehen“, murmelte er und küsste meine Hand, „ich lasse dich keine Sekunde mehr alleine.“

„Gabe, ich muss dich nicht sehen um zu wissen, wie es dir geht … vor einigen Monaten habe ich dasselbe durchgemacht, bitte … mach dich nicht kaputt“, flüsterte ich und schluckte, bemühte mich krampfhaft nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Bist du sicher?“, erwiderte er und umarmte mich vorsichtig und ich zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Entschuldige“, stammelte er, „hast du starke Schmerzen?“

„Geht schon“, antwortete ich und versuchte mich in einem Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, ich könnte nicht … ich dachte …“, stammelte er und dieser Schmerz in seiner Stimme zerriss mir beinahe das Herz.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, ich will jetzt nur schlafen“, sagte ich und hörte Gabriel seufzen.

Natürlich wollte ich ihn in meiner Nähe haben, aber gleichzeitig ertrug ich genau in diesem Augenblick seine Nähe nicht.

„Wir sehen uns morgen früh, ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ich legte meine Hände auf sein Gesicht und spürte Tränen und das gab mir einen neuerlichen Stich direkt ins Herz.

„Ich liebe dich und jetzt geh bitte“, murmelte ich und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste jetzt erst einmal mit meiner Situation klar kommen. Dann hörte ich die Türe ins Schloss fallen und seufzte leise.

 

_‚Ok, was ist hier eigentlich los?‘_

Mein Hals war trocken, ich hatte so unglaublichen Durst.

Wie hilflos man war, merkt man wenn einem das Augenlicht fehlte. Auch wenn etwas am Nachttisch stand, ich wusste nicht was es war, ich könnte genauso gut Desinfektionlösung trinken.

In meinem Kopf ging es zu wie auf einer Baustelle.

Auch wenn ich es noch so angestrengt versuchte, ich konnte mich nicht an die vergangenen Stunden geschweige denn Tage erinnern. Erschöpft schloss ich meine Augen und machte sie gleich darauf wieder auf, in der Hoffnung … aber die Hoffnung hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

 

Plötzlich ging die Türe wieder auf und eine Frau mit einer warme, freundliche Stimme kam näher.

„Mrs. ****, Eva?“, sagte sie, „schön, dass du wieder aufgewacht bist, ich hatte gehofft, dich nicht so schnell wiederzusehen, vor allem nicht in dem Zustand.“

Ich kannte diese Stimme, versuchte sie einzuordnen.

„Betty?“, fragte ich und sie nahm meine Hand.

Oh Gott, wie froh war ich eine bekannte Stimme zu hören. Sie hatte mir vor einigen Monaten so geholfen, als Gabriel an meiner Stelle war. In unendlich vielen Gesprächen war sie mir eine gute Freundin, die meine Situation verstanden und mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hatte.

„Ja, ich bin hier“, antwortete sie und ich spürte, dass sie lächelte.

Dann brach ich in Tränen aus und sie drückte meine Hand, versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Wie geht es dir, was brauchst du?“, flüsterte sie.

„Durst, ich habe so unglaublichen Durst“, murmelte ich und spürte gleich darauf einen Strohhalm an meinen Lippen, „was ist passiert, ich kann mich nicht erinnern und ich kann nichts mehr sehen.“

„Beruhige dich, das Schlimmste hast du überstanden“, erwiderte Betty sanft, „ich darf dir keine Auskunft geben, aber ich kann dir meine Meinung sagen. Ich habe schon von Fällen gehört, ähnlich wie deinem. Jeder Mensch, jedes Gehirn verarbeitet einen Schock auf unterschiedliche Weise.

Aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sich das mit deiner vorübergehenden Blindheit bald wieder legt.“

Eine gute Nachricht. Das war eine sehr gute Nachricht die mich erleichtert durchatmen ließ.  

„Willst du eine Schlaftablette? Dein Körper muss sich erholen“, erklärte sie, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf, „ok, dann lass ich dich jetzt alleine, versuch zu schlafen und läute, ich bin in der Nähe, wenn etwas ist.“

„Danke“, murmelte ich und sie drückte kurz meine Schulter.

 

_‚Nicht verzweifeln, das ist jetzt wichtig. Warum kann man das verdammte Piepsen nicht abstellen?‘_

Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen und blinzelte einige Male.

Ich musste mich erinnern. Aber bei diesen Gedanken fiel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Immer wieder wurde ich wach und wälzte mich herum um gequält aufzustöhnen.

_‚Verdammt, der Arzt ist auch nicht wiedergekommen um mir zu erklären, was eigentlich los ist‘_

Vorsichtig schlug ich die Bettdecke beiseite und versuchte zu ertasten, was mit meinem Bauch los war.

Ein riesiger Verband und ein Schlauch. Das ließ mich kurz erschaudern. Was hatte ich erwartet?

Ich konnte meine Arme bewegen und auch meine Beine. Das war schon mal nicht schlecht.

_‚Na toll, ein Katheder‘_

Aber gut. Aufstehen konnte ich ja nicht.

„Fuck“, keuchte ich als mich eine erneute Schmerzenswelle mitriss, „am besten nicht mehr bewegen.“

 

_‚Gut, spulen wir zurück‘_

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete durch. Bilder tauchten in meinem Kopf auf und ich versuchte sie zu ordnen.

Farbige Schokolade. Ich musste in den Supermarkt um Schokolade für meine Desserts zu besorgen.

„Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen“, sagte ich zu Gabriel an der Türe und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss.

Wie durch einen Schleier sah ich mich selber als ich ins Taxi stieg und in die Stadt fuhr. Dann, wie ich durch die Regale schlenderte und die Waren in den Korb legte. Es war eine riesige Schlange an der Kasse und ich sah, wie ich genervt auf meine Armbanduhr sah.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen um mich weiter zu konzentrieren.

Und dann sah ich, wie plötzlich drei maskierte Männer hereinstürmten und alle schrien durcheinander. Hektik und Panik brach aus und die Männer befahlen uns, uns auf den Boden zu legen.

Ich hörte das Geräusch von Einkaufswagen, die ineinander fuhren, von Flaschen, die auf dem Boden zerbrachen. Von einem Baby das zu schreien anfing und sah die Mutter, die ihre Hand vor dessen Mund hielt. Alles lief wie in einem Film ab und ich stand in der Mitte und drehte mich im Kreis.

„Geld her“, schrie einer der Männer und ich sah, wie er der Kassiererin eine Pistole vor ihr Gesicht hielt.

Es war nur ein kleiner Supermarkt und ich konnte mich selber fragen hören, warum sie nicht in eine Bank gingen.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem Körper aus, als ich in mein eigenes Gesicht starrte. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen mein Atem ging heftiger.  

Ich sah meine weit aufgerissenen Augen, ich spürte, dass ich mich nicht bewegen konnte, ich sah die Angst in den Augen der Leute, die am Boden lagen und sich die Hände über dem Kopf hielten.

„Brauchst du eine extra Einladung?“, schrie einer der maskierten Männer neben mir und gab mir einen unsanften Stoß, der mich zu Boden zwang und ich kauerte mich zusammen.

Und dann nichts mehr. Nur noch Finsternis und Leere. Filmriss.

Langsam bekam ich wieder Kontrolle über meine Atmung und machte meine Augen wieder auf.

Mehr … ich wollte mich an mehr erinnern, aber da war nichts mehr. Irgendwann fiel ich wieder in den Schlaf.

 

„Guten Morgen Eva“, sagte Betty. Ihre fröhliche Art machte mich glücklich.

„Hey“, antwortete ich und lächelte.

„Ich muss den Verband wechseln“, sagte sie und gab mir zu trinken.

„Wann kommt der Arzt, ich weiß immer noch nicht was passiert ist.“

„Dauert nicht mehr lange“, antwortete sie und schob mir das Nachthemd hoch.

„Und wie sieht es aus?“, fragte ich, als sie die Wunde säuberte.

Ich biss mir tapfer auf die Lippen und verzog das Gesicht.

„So wie eine Schussverletzung halt aussieht“, lachte sie, „du arbeitest beim Film, du weißt das.“

„Ich arbeite nicht beim Film, das ist mein Mann“, schmunzelte ich.

„Ganz ehrlich? Deine Heilungskräfte funktionieren sehr gut, es sieht nicht schlecht aus.“

„Hey, ihr zwei“, hörte ich Gabriel, „störe ich?“

„Warte bitte draußen, wir sind gleich fertig“, antwortete Betty.

„Es gibt keinen Millimeter an meiner Frau, den ich nicht schon gesehen hätte“, lachte er.

„Vorschrift ist Vorschrift, und jetzt raus hier“, sagte sie ernst aber ich spürte dass sie lächelte, „dein Mann ist genauso hartnäckig wie du damals, er ist nicht von deiner Seite gewichen.“

Ich spürte wieder Tränen aufsteigen, denn ich konnte mir denken, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war.

„Und du bist bestimmt für ihn dagewesen, so wie für mich damals, ich danke dir“, sagte ich.

„Kein Thema“, erwiderte sie und drückte meine Schulter, „gut, ich bin fertig, ich schick dir deinen Liebsten herein.“

„Danke Betty, bis später.“

 

„Hey“, hörte ich Gabriel an meiner Seite und spürte seine Lippen auf meinen, „wie geht es dir?“

„Ich wurde angeschossen, kann mich nicht daran erinnern und ich sehe nichts“, murmelte ich.

„Du bist wach, auf dem Weg der Besserung und das andere gibt sich mit der Zeit“, erwiderte er.

„Touché“, antwortete ich und schmunzelte.

„Ich soll dir liebe Grüße ausrichten, von der ganzen Bande und sie können es nicht erwarten, dich zu besuchen, wenn du endlich verlegt wirst“, sagte er und ich nickte.

„Komm her“, flüsterte ich, „näher … noch näher.“

Ich legte meine Hände auf sein Gesicht und tastete jeden Millimeter ab.

„Meine Augen wollen zur Zeit nicht, aber ich kann dich hören und spüren“, ich strich über seine Lippen, „schmecken“, ich gab ihm einen kurzen zärtlichen Kuss, „und riechen“, ich rieb meine Nase an seinem Hals und atmete seinen wunderbaren Geruch tief in mich ein.

Er griff meine Handgelenke und legte meine Hände wieder auf seine Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich und wir stehen das gemeinsam durch, wir haben in unserem Leben schon so viel geschafft“, flüsterte er und küsste meine stummen Tränen weg.

„Ich liebe dich“, antwortete ich und nickte.

„Ich habe mit deinen Eltern telefoniert, sie sind besorgt aber wir stehen in ständigem Kontakt. Deine Mutter wollte sofort herfliegen, aber ich sagte ihr, ich würde mich gut um dich kümmern“, sagte er und küsste meine Hände.

„Danke.“

„Nicht dafür.“

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte ich, denn ich hatte das Gefühl dass er sich besser, ausgeruhter anhörte, als noch am Tag zuvor.

„Mir geht es gut, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken Honey, was zählt, das bist nur du“, sagte er und führte meine Finger zu seinen Lippen, „und Betty ist ein echter Schatz, wir haben viel geredet.“

„Ich weiß“, schmunzelte ich.

„Mrs. ****, guten Morgen.“

Ich erkannte die Stimme des Arztes von gestern.

„Soll ich …?“, fragte Gabriel und ich merkte, dass er aufstand.

„Nein, bleiben Sie, wir hatten ja schon gesprochen, Eva braucht Sie jetzt“, antwortete er und ich runzelte die Stirn. Leichte Panik überkam mich. Welche schlimme Nachricht wollte er mir sagen?

Gabriel setzte sich wieder zu mir, nahm meine Hände in seine und ich schluckte.


	2. Chapter 2

_‚Ich will es nicht wissen … doch, ich will es wissen … raus mit der Sprache‘_

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für Sie“, fing der Arzt an und mein Herz schlug schneller.

_‚Was ist besser … zuerst die gute, oder die schlechte?‘_

„Die gute zuerst.“

„Mit Ihren Augen ist alles in Ordnung, es gibt keine neurologische Ursache oder sonstige Auffälligkeit, Ihr Augenlicht wird wieder vollständig zurückkehren.“

„Gott sei Dank“, lächelte ich und drückte Gabriels Hand.

Ohne etwas sehen zu können, ohne jemals wieder in die wunderschönen Augen von Gabriel blicken zu können, das hätte ich nicht überlebt. Mir fiel so ein großer Stein vom Herzen.

„Die schlechte Nachricht betrifft ihre Verletzung. Die Kugel hat Ihre Gebärmutter verletzt. Wir mussten sie entfernen. Es tut mir leid“, sagte er und drückte meine Schulter.

_‚Warte mal … was heißt das?‘_

Gabriel drückte meine Hand, da ich nichts sagte. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich musste erst einmal selber damit klar kommen.

Mein Mann und ich hatten nie über Kinder geredet, er hatte ja schon drei und ich war in einem Alter, wo man eigentlich schon fast damit abgeschlossen hatte. Aber mit ihm hätte ich mir noch ein Kind vorstellen können.

Was heißt das für mich als Frau? Kann ich überhaupt noch einen Orgasmus bekommen? Ich kann mich ja nicht einmal im Internet informieren, da ich nichts sehen konnte. Verdammt noch einmal, das machte mir am Meisten zu schaffen.

„Mrs. ****? Haben Sie das verstanden?“, fragte der Arzt und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Was heißt das jetzt? Ich kann keine Kinder bekommen?“, antwortete ich.

„Ja“, erwiderte er knapp.

„Ich bekomme auch keine Periode mehr?“, fragte ich nach.

„Jein. Den Gebärmutterhals sowie die Eierstöcke konnten wir erhalten. Es könnte alle Jubeljahre passieren“, sagte er und in seinem Tonfall merkte er dass er lächelte.

„Keine Verhütung mehr?“, fragte ich und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Eier reifen zwar heran, fallen aber in die Bauchhöhle, da ihnen der Weg abgeschnitten wird und diese werden dann vom Körper absorbiert“, antwortete er, „und Sie kommen nicht in die Wechseljahre und wenn doch, dann liegt die Ursache hierfür meist psychisch.“

_‚Klingt ja eigentlich nicht so schlecht. Das mit dem Orgasmus werde ich aber Betty fragen‘_

„Und ich werde fett“, fügte ich hinzu und sah in Gedanken Gabriel schmunzeln.

„Das muss nicht sein“, lachte der Arzt, „wie ich sehe, und das freut mich, nehmen Sie es positiv auf, dennoch möchte und muss ich Sie auch auf etwaige Risiken aufmerksam machen, die auftreten könnten. Das dadurch entstandene Loch in der Scheide muss versorgt werden. Blase und Darm rutschen nach. Der Beckenboden wird mehr beansprucht.“

„Inkontinenz?“, fragte ich und riss meine Augen auf.

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht müssen Sie öfter die Toilette aufsuchen als vorher. Und Training der Muskulatur beugt natürlich vor“,  erwiderte er, „und ich will ihnen nichts vormachen, es kann sein, dass sich Ihr Sexualgefühl verändert.“

_‚So, jetzt sind wir also beim springenden Punkt‘_

„Jede Frau reagiert anders, aber ich muß Sie auf die Risiken hinweisen“, fügte er hinzu und ich seufzte tief, „haben Sie noch Fragen?“

„Im Moment nicht“, erwiderte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin jederzeit für Sie da. Einen schönen Tag noch“, sagte er, bevor er verschwand.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Gabriel und küsste meine Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich kann ohnehin nichts mehr ändern“, murmelte ich, „der Zug mit dem Kinderthema ist dann wohl abgefahren.“

„Du weißt, dass ich dich mehr liebe als alles andere auf der Welt“, sagte er und wischte die stummen Tränen aus meinem Gesicht, „natürlich wäre es schön gewesen, wenn ein kleiner Gabriel oder eine kleine Eva durch unser Haus saust“, ich lachte und Gabriel stimmte mit ein, „aber das ist nicht das Wichtigste. Wenn es nicht sein soll, dann soll es nicht sein. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Ich hatte eine Scheiß Angst um dich, jetzt weiß ich wie du dich gefühlt hast.“

Gabriel nahm mich sanft in die Arme und sagte leise aber bestimmt.

„Und noch etwas. Ich weiß was Erinnerungen auslösen können, ich weiß es wirklich …“, er lachte und ich nickte, „versprich mir, dass du es langsam angehen wirst und nichts zu erzwingen versuchst und rede mit mir, ich bin für dich da, wir machen das gemeinsam.“

„Sag es“, forderte er als ich nur nickte.

„Pinky-Schwur“, erwiderte ich und steckte den kleinen Finger aus und Gabriel hakte ein.

„Braves Mädchen“, antwortete er und küsste meine Hand, „und jetzt erzähle ich dir vom letzten Drehtag, das war ein Spaß.“

Ich lehnte mich in mein Kissen und hörte seiner wundervollen Stimme zu.

 

_Ich stehe in einem kleinen Restaurant und sehe Gabriel mit einer Frau am Tisch sitzen. Mit dem Rücken mir zugewandt, und einem Baby in seinen Armen._

_"Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe mir eine richtige Frau gesucht die mir geben kann was ich will",_ _lacht er und dreht sich zu mir um._

_Alle Gäste im Restaurant lachen und die Leute auf der Straße blicken durch die Fenster herein und lachen ebenfalls. Ich bedecke meine Ohren, kneife meine Augen zusammen und fange an zu schreien._

Schweißgebadet und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wachte ich auf, die ich sofort wieder schloss, da mich ein Wahnsinns Schmerz durchzuckte.

Das Herz klopfte wie wild in meiner Brust und ich hatte den Mund zu einem stillen Schrei geöffnet.

_‚Was für ein Scheiß Traum‘_

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich es immer belächelt, wenn ich irgendwo gelesen habe, dass sich Frauen nach einer Hysterektomie oder was auch immer nicht mehr vollständig gefühlt hatten. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken aus meinem Gehirn zu verbannen.

_‚Auch wenn mir die Gebärmutter fehlt, bin ich immer noch eine Frau. Wer braucht das Teil schon?‘_

Mein Kinderwunsch war noch nie groß, um nicht zu sagen, ich hatte nie einen. Ich hatte auch noch nie einen Partner, mit dem ich es mir hätte vorstellen können. Und jetzt wo es zu spät war, machte ich mir Gedanken darüber.

_‚Super Timing Eva‘_

Ich machte die Augen zu und atmete tief durch.

 

Am darauffolgenden Tag hatte ich Besuch von der Polizei.

„Wir kommen wieder wenn es Ihnen besser geht“, sagte einer der Beamten freundlich, denn ich konnte ihnen nichts sagen, so sehr ich mich auch anstrengte.

Ein Täter wurde festgenommen, die anderen beiden konnten flüchten, erfuhr ich.

 

„Du bist so schweigsam, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Betty, als sie meinen Verband wechselte.

„Hm“, antwortete ich.

„Du verfällst jetzt bitte in keine Depressionen“, lachte sie, „du hast einen Mann der dich liebt, du befindest dich auf dem Weg der Besserung und du hast ja keine Ahnung wie viele Leute anrufen die dich besuchen wollen.“

„Wann werde ich verlegt?“, fragte ich und seufzte leise.

„Bald schon, wenn du so weitermachst“, antwortete sie und streichelte über meine Wange, „ich komme später wieder, Kopf hoch.“

 

„Honey?“, fragte Gabriel und seine Stimme klang besorgt, „was ist los?“

„Warum?“, erwiderte ich und lächelte.

„Du kannst noch so viel lächeln, ich sehe es in deinen Augen“, seufzte er, „rede mit mir, bitte.“

„Es ist nichts“, antwortete ich und schloss meine Augen.

„Rutsch rüber“, sagte er und ich spürte, dass er sich auf das Bett legte.

„Willst du mich aus dem Bett schmeißen, ich bin schwer verletzt“, lachte ich.

„Ich will bei dir sein, ganz nahe“, flüsterte er und legte seinen Arm um mich.

So gut es ging, drehte ich mich zu ihm und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Ich atmete zitternd ein und aus, denn Tränen flossen schon wieder.

„Shh“, murmelte er und streichelte mir durch die Haare und ich beruhigte mich ein wenig.

Ich machte meine Augen zu und legte meine Hand auf sein Herz. Er umschloss sie mit seiner anderen Hand und wir lagen einen Moment schweigend beieinander.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt“, sagte er leise.

Dann erzählte ich ihm von meinem Traum. Wie gerne würde ich sein Gesicht sehen, lesen was in ihm vorging.

„Ich denke ich habe mich gestern nicht klar ausgedrückt, es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise nach einigen Augenblicken, „ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass meine Familienplanung abgeschlossen ist, es ist für mich in Ordnung, wirklich … ich habe drei wundervolle Kinder und du weißt dass dich meine Kinder ganz tief in ihr Herz geschlossen haben, du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich, ich habe dich um deinetwillen geheiratet und ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen.

Ein Kind, wäre eine schöne Draufgabe gewesen, aber das war nie mein Ziel. Es ist für mich schrecklich, dass du das Gefühl hast, zu denken, du wärst jetzt weniger wert, du bist eine richtige Frau, mit allem was dazugehört. Du bist meine Frau und ich werde dich niemals verlassen, geschweige denn daran denken. Du bist das größte Geschenk das mir jemals gemacht wurde und ich bin jeden Tag so unendlich dankbar dafür, dass ich derjenige bin, der dich lieben darf.“

„Du findest immer die richtigen Worte“, lachte ich unter Tränen.

„Und jedes Wort kommt aus meinem Herzen. Sieh mich an“, sagte er und ich hob den Kopf.

„Kann ich … nicht“, schluchzte ich.

„Doch. Du brauchst dein Augenlicht nicht um mir in die Seele zu schauen“, flüsterte er und legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken.

Mit der anderen wischte er mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste mich vorsichtig.

„Danke … Ich liebe dich“, murmelte ich an seinen Lippen.

_‚Womit habe ich diesen wahnsinnig einfühlsamen Menschen verdient?‘_

Insgesamt lag ich schon eine Woche auf der Intensivstation, es ging mir von Tag zu Tag besser, abgesehen von meiner Blindheit und den Schmerzen in meinem Bauch.

Meine Erinnerung war noch immer nicht wiedergekehrt, aber ich versuchte sie auch nicht zu erzwingen.

So gesehen, ging es mir nicht besser. Aber meine Vitalwerte waren stabil und einer Verlegung für den nächsten Tag auf die Normalstation stand nichts mehr im Wege. Und ich freut mich darauf, endlich mehr Besuch, die Tage auf der Intensivstation dauerten ewig, meist verbrachte ich sie mit Schlafen oder dahindösen.

Gabriel war jede freie Minute bei mir, immer gut gelaunt, zumindest gab er mir das Gefühl und viel Kraft. Vielleicht war es gut, dass ich nicht sehen konnte wie ausgebrannt er war.

„Was ich viele Menschen frage, die im Koma lagen … erinnerst du dich an etwas?“, fragte Betty und reichte mir ein Glas Wasser.

„Die Frage hab ich mir auch schon gestellt“, antwortete ich und seufzte, „um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann sie dir nicht konkret beantworten, es war … ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, wie in einem Nebel … immerhin sah ich noch etwas, im Gegensatz zu jetzt“, ich lachte und spürte, dass Betty sich auf das Bett setzte.

„Wie gesehen?“, fragte sie und ich überlegte, versuchte Worte zu finden.

„Nicht gesehen im eigentlichen Sinn, ich war ja bewusstlos“, erwiderte ich, „mein Gehirn, Bilder, Geräusche … ich hörte Flugzeuge und war auf einem Schiff … nur Bildfetzen. Ich versuchte mir zu erklären was es war. Und ich bringe das Flugzeug in Verbindung mit den Geräuschen der Monitoren und das Schiff mit meinem Bett … hört sich verrückt an, oder?“

„Nein … gar nicht, es klingt spannend“, sagte sie und nahm meine Hand. 

„Ich sah Menschen, konnte aber ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen … und es wurde viel geredet, das dürftet dann ihr gewesen sein, aber dann auch wieder viel Leere und absolut nichts“, fügte ich hinzu, „es lag bestimmt an den Schmerzmitteln. Und das hier“, ich deutete auf die Bettgitter, „wenn ihr die einrasten habt lassen, das hat mir Angst gemacht, es hörte sich für mich wie Schüsse an, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, nicht schreien … dann sah ich einen Wal, der harpuniert wurde … ich bringe es in Verbindung mit einem zentralen Venenzugang den ihr mir gelegt habt.“

„Wow, hört sich nicht so toll an“, sagte sie als ich geendet hatte und seufzte.

„Ich weiß, jeder denkt immer, wenn man im Koma liegt schläft der Patient und träumt schön … versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will euch auf keinen Fall kritisieren Betty, das musst du mir glauben, es hat schon seinen Grund warum ihr das macht, das weiß ich. Aber die Medizin denkt, es ist das Beste für einen Patienten, wenn man ihn ins künstliche Koma versetzt, damit sich das Gehirn und der Körper erholen kann … und es ist bestimmt auch nicht bei allen Menschen gleich … aber ich denke, manche Menschen haben echt schlimme Wahnvorstellungen und Albträume wenn sie sich in diesem Zustand befinden.“

„Ich weiß, darum ist es für mich persönlich auch wichtig, zu erfahren, was die Menschen erlebt haben, wie sie es empfunden haben“, antwortete sie und ich nickte.

„Weißt du was wir jetzt machen?“, fügte Betty hinzu und stand wieder auf, „ich werde dir jetzt den Blasenkatheder entfernen und dann probieren wir aufzustehen.“

„Schade, jetzt habe ich mich gerade daran gewöhnt, nur den ganzen Tag faul herumzuliegen und nicht aufstehen zu müssen, um aufs Klo zu gehen“, neckte ich und grinste.

„Der ist Geschichte“, erwiderte sie.

Einen Vorteil hatte die Sache mit dem nichts-sehen-können. Meine Schamgrenze und Hemmschwelle ist gesunken. Sei es, wenn es darum ging, dass mich die Schwestern wuschen, dass mir Medikamente in meine Vagina injiziert wurden oder dass mir Betty jetzt den Blasenkatheter herauszog.

 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hey, kann ich reinkommen?“, hörte ich Gabriel.

„Du kommst genau richtig“, sagte sie und lüftete die Bettdecke,

„Eva will unbedingt aufstehen, komm und hilf mir.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen und hörte Betty kichern. Dann hörte ich Finger krachen und Gabriel lachte.

„Toll, dass ihr so viel Spaß habt“, murrte ich und Gabriel drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du wirst wund vom Rumliegen, jeden Tag ein paar Schritte und du bist bald wieder die Alte“, erwiderte Betty und legte ihren Arm um meine Hüften und ich rutschte an den Rand vom Bett.

Gabriel stellte sich auf die andere Seite und beide zogen mich auf meine Beine.  

„Wow“, stöhnte ich und mir wurde kurz schwindlig.

„Keine Angst, wir haben dich“, sagte Gabriel und küsste meine Wange.

Mein Herz raste, ich hatte mich jetzt einige Tage nicht bewegt und zu stehen war schon eine riesige Anstrengung.

„Ganz langsam, einen Fuß vor den anderen“, murmelte Betty.

„Ah“, stöhnte ich, als mich wieder ein Schmerz durchzuckte.

„Langsam Honey“, lachte Gabriel als ich fast stolperte.

„Das ich nichts sehe, muss ich euch nicht noch einmal erklären, oder?“, schmunzelte ich.

„Du musst uns vertrauen“, erwiderte Gabriel.

„Ich vertraue dir blind, jetzt hast du den Beweis“, bei dem Wortspiel musste ich grinsten.

Ganz richtig, über so etwas machte man keine Scherze. Aber deswegen nur Trübsal zu blasen brachte auch nichts, im Gegenteil. Und es war ja auch kein Dauerzustand, das wusste ich und ich sehnte den Tag herbei, wo ich Gabriel wieder in seine Augen sehen und seine Lachfältchen zählen konnte, wenn er schmunzelte.

_‚Wie ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch ein Glas Whiskey fällt‘_

Ich sah seine Augenfarbe vor mir und musste lächeln.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte ich nach ein paar Schritten.

_‚Wie soll ich es alleine bis aufs WC schaffen?‘_

Ich hatte mir das ein wenig leichter vorgestellt, aber mein Körper war schwach und bestand nur mehr aus Gummi.

Der nächste peinliche Moment. Bettpfanne.

_‚Nein, Betty soll mir wieder einen Katheder legen!‘_

Aber ich wusste, dass sie das nicht tun würde, und ich würde auch nicht darum bitten.

_'Ich werde einfach nichts mehr trinken, dann muss ich auch nicht'_

„Geschafft“, stöhnte Betty als ich wieder im Bett lag, „ich lass euch Turteltauben jetzt alleine.“

Ich hörte, dass Gabriel einen Stuhl heranzog.

„Leg dich zu mir, ich will dich spüren“, flüsterte ich und streckte eine Hand aus.

„Hoffentlich ist dein nächstes Bett breiter“, lachte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will etwas ausprobieren, dient medizinischen Zwecken … halt still“, flüsterte ich und ließ meine Hand über seinen Oberkörper gleiten.

Ich schob sie unter seinen Pullover und er seufzte leise. Dann strich ich über seine Brustwarze und zwirbelte sie ganz leicht zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

Gierig und hart streckte sie sich mir entgegen und das ließ mich schmunzeln.

Ihn zu berühren, seine Haut und Wärme zu spüren und seine Regungen wahr zu nehmen, entfachte auch die Lust in mir.

„Küss mich“, sagte ich und er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände.

Ich leckte mir über die Lippen und spürte gleich darauf seine Zunge die um Einlass bat. Unsere Zungen tanzten miteinander und er stöhnte leise in meinen Mund. Mehr brauchte ich nicht und eine Welle der Erregung zuckte durch meinen Körper.

„Ja“, stöhnte ich, als Gabriel an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte und sanft seiner Zunge über meinen Hals gleiten ließ.

„Du bist wunderschön, ich liebe dich“, raunte er und biss sanft in meinen Hals.

„Hmm“, schmunzelte ich und eine weitere Welle der Lust überrollte mich, die mich aber in der nächsten Sekunde qualvoll aufstöhne ließ.

„Fuck“, murmelte ich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Honey!“, schrie er besorgt, „soll ich einen Arzt holen?“

„Alles gut“, versuchte ich zu lächeln, „Experiment erfolgreich“

„Leg dich hin, das mit dem experimentieren lassen wir vorerst“, sagte er und bettete mich vorsichtig in das Kissen zurück.  


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich werde dich besuchen kommen“, rief Betty hinterher, als mich der Pfleger mit samt dem Bett Richtung … Keine Ahnung, hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich nichts sehen konnte?

 

„Du hast ein schönes nette Einzelzimmer“, sagte Gabe nahe bei mir, „denn du wirst in nächster Zeit viel Besuch bekommen.

„Sag ihnen sie können die Bücher und Luftballons zu Hause lassen, ich sehe nichts“, erwiderte ich gleichgültig.

Einige Zeit später klopfte es schon an der Tür.

„Herein“, schmunzelte ich.

„Besucher 1 und 2“, sagte Gabriel zu, „du wirst sie ertasten, zieht eure Socken aus.“

Die Worte hatte er anscheinend an meine Besucher gerichtet und ich schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Scherz, komm her Leopold und keinen Mucks“, kicherte Gabe.

„Ich will keinen unsittlich berühren“, grinste ich und setzte mich so gut es ging im Bett auf, „aber wenn doch, dann ist es keine Absicht.“

Der erste Besucher setzte sich zu mir auf das Bett und gab mir seine Hände.

„Ok, verheiratet … trifft so gut wie auf jeden zu. Mann. Uhr. Ansonsten kein Schmuck.“

Ich tastete mich an seinen Handgelenken nach oben. „Zieh die Jacke aus.“

Mit beiden Händen taste ich seinen Oberkörper ab. Das war gar nicht so einfach.  Sanft legte ich meine Hände auf sein Gesicht, fuhr mit den Fingern über seine Lippen, ließ ihn lächeln und legte schmunzelnd meinen Daumen in seine Grübchen.

Meine Finger tasteten weiter. Zu seinen Ohren und über seine Haare. „Hm … ich schwanke zwischen Luzifer und John… Tip?“

„Engel“, sagte Gabriel.

„Hey Luzifer“, grinste ich.

„Hey Sunny“, erwiderte er und küsste mich auf die Wange.

„Ok, komm näher“, schmunzelte ich und der zweite setzte sich zu mir. Dann begann ich wieder bei den Händen …

„Verheiratet … kein Schmuck, keine Uhr … keine Jacke, sehr gut. Kleiner als dein Vorgänger. Bart … ok, ich habe eine Ahnung.“

Meine beiden Zeigefinger legte ich neben seine Augen. „Lächle.“

Lachfältchen hatten alle. Aber diese waren unverkennbar.

„Hey Crowley“, schmunzelte ich.

„Hey Cinderella.“

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Luzifer.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut“, antwortete ich, „was macht die Kunst?“

Sie erzählten mir von den Dreharbeiten und da ich immer lachen musste, hatte ich natürlich auch Schmerzen im Bauch. Aber diese nahm ich gerne in Kauf, bis Gabriel eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und den anderen sagte, sie sollen aufhören.

 

„Meine Herren, ich muss Sie bitten zu gehen, Mrs. ****, ein Pfleger wird gleich kommen und sie in die Gynäkologie bringen“, sagte eine Schwester und ich nickte.

„Wir kommen wieder, du hast ein schönes Zimmer“, kicherte Crowley.

„Sehr witzig“, antwortete ich und rollte mit meinen Augen.

„Ich komme heute Abend wieder“, flüsterte Gabe und legte seine Hand auf meine Wange.

 

Ich konnte mich nicht beschweren. Der Heilungsprozess schien wirklich gut voranzugehen. Aber es war langweilig, wenn keiner bei mir war. Ich konnte weder lesen, noch fernsehen, oder meinem Handy spielen.

Und ich musste auf das Klo. Keiner hatte mir gesagt dass ich nicht aufstehen dürfte.

Den Gedanken musste ich aber wieder verwerfen, weil mir ja meine Augen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo sich was befand, schon gar nicht die Toilette.

Oh wie ich das hasste, auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Tief seufzend drückte ich den Klingelknopf.  

 

Tag neun. Mittlerweile hatte ich alle durch, die Mädels waren natürlich am einfachsten zu ertasten.  

Unzählige Untersuchungen hatte ich schon über mich ergehen lassen und Gabe hat mich auf die Toilette begleitet, damit ich auch den Weg alleine fand.

Ich konnte halbwegs normal gehen, die Schmerzen waren nicht mehr so schlimm und jeder sah meiner Entlassung fröhlich entgegen. Außer mir.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Gabriel besorgt, als er bei mir im Bett lag und streichelte über meinen Rücken.

Seufzend kuschelte mich an ihn und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Ich will wieder sehen können, warum dauert das so lange?“

Und plötzlich ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Aus einiger Entfernung hörte ich ein Feuerwerk.

Durch dieses Geräusch versteifte ich mich von einer Sekunde zur anderen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich alles wie in einem Film vor mir ablaufen.

„Baby? Alles ok?“, fragte Gabe erschrocken, aber ich hörte ihn nur aus weiter Entfernung.

 

Ich sah die Männer, hörte die Schreie der Leute und spürte den Stoß, den mir einer gab und mich damit zu Boden brachte. Hektik, Panik, Verzweiflung.

Klar und deutlich sah ich mich selber, wie ich meine Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlug. Ich wollte nichts mehr sehen, ich wollte nichts mehr hören, ich wollte nur noch dass es vorbei war.

Dann hörte ich den Mann neben mir, der zu hyperventilieren begann. Als ich mich am Boden umsah, entdeckte ich neben dem Chaos aus Lebensmitteln und anderen Dingen, auch Papiertüten.

„Was machst du da. Bleib liegen!“ schnauzte mich einer der Männer an, als ich eine Tüte griff.

„Der Mann stirbt!“, schrie ich zurück.

„Wenn du nicht sterben willst, dann lass das sein“, zischte er und gab mir einen Tritt, dass ich erneut stolperte.

Ich sah wieder zu dem Mann am Boden. Er bekam kaum Luft und starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er war nicht weit entfernt, vielleicht zwei Meter. Die Papiertüte hatte ich so fest umklammert, dass meine Knöchel weiß waren. Mein Herz raste und für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss ich meine Augen.

Der maskierte Mann war kurz abgelenkt und ich ergriff die Chance, robbte zu dem hilflosen Mann und warf ihm die Papiertüte zu.

„Atmen Sie!“, rief ich noch bevor der Maskierte wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richtete.

„Hoch mit dir!“ fuhr er mich an und zerrte mich am Hemdkragen auf die Beine.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Ich wollte mich befreien, schlug um mich und dann hörte ich einen Schuss. Ich spürte nichts. Meine Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schreck starrten in die meines Gegenübers.

„Weg hier, wir müssen weg!“ rief dieser und ließ mich los.

Dann sank ich zu Boden und meine letzten Gedanken waren bei Gabriel, bevor es schwarz wurde.

 

„Verdammt Honey!“, schrie Gabriel an und schüttelte mich.

„Nicht schütteln“, flüsterte ich.

„Fuck, was war das?“, keuchte er und ich hörte den Schreck und die Angst in seiner Stimme.

Mein Herz raste und ich blinzelte einige Male.

„Ich … ich kann mich an alles erinnern“, murmelte ich und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.

„Du hast mir eine Heidenangst eingejagt“, sagte er und nahm mich fest in die Arme.

Mir liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und Gabriel versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, als ich ihm alles erzählte.

„Bitte bleib bei mir, bis ich eingeschlafen bin“, schluchzte ich.

„Natürlich“, antwortete er, „es tut mir so leid, dass du das durchmachen musstest.“

_‚Warum kann ich immer noch nicht sehen?‘_

War es Morgen? War es Abend? Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen? Wenn nicht die Schwestern oder andere Leute kamen, ich hätte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Mir fehlte der wichtigste meiner Sinne und ich war deprimiert. Die Erinnerung war da, die Beamten besuchten mich wieder und stellten mir so viele Fragen, dass mir der Kopf rauchte.

 

„Mrs. ****?“

Es klopfte an der Türe und ich hörte eine Männerstimme, die ich nicht kannte.

„Ja bitte?“

  _‚Wieder einer der Beamten? Wieder einer der Ärzte?‘_

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich an mich erinnern können …“

_‚Mann, ich bin blind, komm zum Punkt‘_

„Es tut mir leid, aber seit dem Unfall habe ich mein Augenlicht verloren, Sie müssen mir auf die Sprünge helfen“, erwiderte ich leise.

„Es … das tut mir leid.“

_‚Schwamm drüber, ist ja nicht deine Schuld‘_

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht“, sagte er und legte es in meine Hand.

Ich fühlte und als ich zwei Flügel ertastete, musste ich schmunzeln.

„Sie waren mein Schutzengel in dem Supermarkt und haben mir das Leben gerettet … dafür wollte ich mich bedanken … es tut mir leid, dass ich dadurch Ihr Leben in Gefahr gebracht habe, ich habe mir schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht und … ich habe mich nicht getraut Ihnen gegenüberzutreten … es tut mir so unendlich leid“, stammelte er und die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

As ich das Zittern in seiner Stimme hörte, streckte ich meine Hände aus und er ergriff sie.

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, wir waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe“, lächelte ich, „ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht, und ich bin auch fast fit.“

„Störe ich?“, hörte ich Gabriel lachen, „kaum ist dein Mann weg, hast du einen neuen Verehrer?“

„Ihre Frau hat mir im Supermarkt das Leben gerettet, es tut …“, murmelte er.

„Genug der Entschuldigungen, wir sind alle am Leben und nur das ist wichtig“, erwiderte ich.

 

„Mach den Mund auf“, sagte Gabriel und ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?“

„Warum nicht?“, erwiderte er keck.

Ich tat es und spürte im nächsten Augenblick eine weiche, süße Frucht.

„Erdbeeren?“, grinste ich.

„Nicht irgendwelche Erdbeeren. Die ersten Erdbeeren aus unserem Garten“, lachte er.

„Die besten Erdbeeren der Welt“, schmunzelte ich und öffnete wieder meinen Mund.

„Willst du noch etwas Süßes?“

Liebevoll nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und ich spürte seine Lippen auf meinen.

„Mehr“, stöhnte ich und ließ meine Hände wandern.

„Du siehst verdammt sexy aus in dem Kleid“, murmelte er, „leicht zugänglich, ich frage, ob wir das behalten können.“

„Du Spinner“, lachte ich und drückte ihn wieder ins Bett, als er aufstehen wollte.

„Ich bin froh wenn wir wieder in unserem großen Bett liegen“, stöhnte Gabriel und rutschte hin und her.

Lächelnd legte ich mich auf seine Brust, schloss die Augen und verschränkte meine Hand mit seiner. Ich war glücklich. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal seit zehn Tagen richtig glücklich.

Als ein stechender Blitz meinen Kopf durchzuckte kniff ich instinktiv meine Augen zusammen. Mein Herz begann zu rasen und ich runzelte die Stirn. Dann machte ich meine Augen wieder auf und schloss sie sofort wieder wegen dem grellen Licht.

„Honey?“, fragte Gabriel besorgt.

Ich drückte fest seine Hand und machte langsam meine Augen auf.  

„Was ist los?“, murmelte er und erhob sich leicht.

„Bleib“, flüsterte ich und er legte sich wieder zurück.

Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und drehte mich zu ihm, legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und lächelte.  

„Was?“, fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich habe dich seit zehn Tagen nicht gesehen und werde dich jetzt solange anschauen, wie ich will.“

„Du kannst sehen? Du kannst wieder sehen?“, rief er erfreut und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort höher. Unter Tränen nickte ich.

„Oh Gott, das ist wunderbar“, lachte er und umarmte mich fest.  

„Ich liebe dich Gabriel“, sagte ich und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortete er und küsste mich.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Und ich dachte, ich hätte bei meiner Filmkarriere schon alles erlebt ...

 


End file.
